Waktu Hujan
by hanade.hazelnut
Summary: (taoris, kristao, EXO) Kalau Tao di hadapkan kepada tas Gucci limited edition yang hanya di cetak lima buah di seluruh dunia ini dan di berikan padanya secara cuma-cuma, dengan ganti ia 'tak di perbolehkan berbicara dengan Kris 24 jam saja, Tao pasti menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu. Yah... namanya juga cinta. / RnR?


Kris melangkah melewati ruang tamu, menyapu seluruh ruangan disana, namun kecintaan yang ia cari dari tadi 'tak dapat di temukannya, hanya ada Luhan dan Sehun yang bermanja-manja di atas sofa merah panjang itu. _"Ah… kemana sih dia?"_ batinya kemudian, dan cepat-cepat beranjak ke ruangan lain.

" _Jangan coba-coba kabur ya, sekarang 'kan giliran Tao yang harus gosok kamar mandi!"_

Wu —Wufan, dafuq?

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

* * *

 _ **©taorishazelnut**_ present, **Waktu Hujan.**

 **Genre:** romance, humor.

 **Warning:** OOC, typo*as always*. Fluff gaje, romance gaje, humor gaje, ampuun dijee!

 **A/N:  
Special Thanks! **untuk:  
ndadinda, **fitatita** , **anis.** , Dark Shine, pantaooo, **Baby Tao Lovers** , Huang Minseok, Nano, , **Xyln** , **icegreentealatte** , **Aiko Michishige** , **LVenge** , **luphbepz** , **Byul Hun.K** , , **junghyema** , **huangzifanfan** , **Kirei Thelittlethieves** , BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Harumi Shiba0068, **BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, DinAlya, EganimEXO, HanaHanami69, KrisTaoTao, Panpan894, annisakkamjong, , wuziper, cici fu,** dan **sennakim69**.  
Yang sudah me-review dan fol/fav fic author sebelumnya, Joheun Achimieyo. Maaf kemarin author tidak bisa balas satu-persatu. Untuk yang kali ini, author pasti balas deh… janji deh… ciyus deeh… enelan loh!  
Author terhura(?) ternyata fic author dibaca… YOU MA HERO!  
Big thanks, deep hug, and hot kiss(?) to you all!

* * *

… _ **:0-0-0:…**_

Senyum pria tampan berumur genap dua puluh empat itu langsung tersungging tinggi saat di lihatnya kecintaannya itu ada di beranda. Tao, duduk merenung berpangku tangan di atas kursi taman yang di susun sedemikian rupa sehingga kau dapat dengan jelas memperhatikan langit-langit Korea walau berandanya agak tertutup. Dengan langkah terburu —menahan kangen mungkin, Kris langsung menghampiri pria berkepala hitam itu.

"Hei, kemana saja kau? Ayo masuk Tao, di luar dingin. Aku 'tak ingin kau sakit." Ucap Kris.

Kalau kau mendongakkan kepala mu, langit yang terbentang di atas Negeri Ginseng itu memang 'tak bersahabat akhir-akhir ini. Langitnya selalu mendung dengan awan tebal yang terkadang mirip seperti tanda-tanda badai akan datang, hujan rintik-rintik selalu turun tiba-tiba, di tambah hawa dingin, bisa kau bilang, ini seperti… musim sakit.

 _ **Bawaannya, jadi kepingin tunduk… terus galau-galauan di ranjang aja kalau udah grimis-grimis gitu. 'Kan jadi inget mantan deeh…  
**_ Yah, seperti itulah, perumpamaannya, kira-kira…

"Oh Kris-ge," Tao mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang _duizhang_. "Bisa temani Tao sebentar?" Kata Tao, suaranya terdengar agak berdengung —mungkin flu.

Kris menarik kursi lain, dan memposisikan bangku —yang modelnya sama dengan bangku Tao, tepat di depannya. Ia Kemudian duduk lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di lutut Tao, "Ada apa Tao? Kau punya masalah lagi?" tanya sang _gege_ selembut mungkin. Dilihatnya Tao tertunduk memperhatikan ke dua tangan _gege_ -nya yang menimpa lututnya.

Tao tidak mau menjawab, awalnya. Kepala kecilnya ia dongakkan keatas, melihat langit yang murung dan keabu-abuan. Namun tatapan mata sang _gege_ yang begitu tersirat akan ketenangan dan sisi dewasa yang nyaman, membuat Tao akhirnya mulai membuka mulutnya, bercerita.

"Terkadang Tao lelah dengan semua ini, _ge_. Tao tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali Tao pergi ke bioskop tanpa ada wanita yang menyeruak dan menjerit di hadapanku. Tao 'tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Tao pergi bersama teman-teman tanpa ada sorotan _blitz_ kamera yang menyilaukan mata. Tao 'tak ingat kapan terakhir kali Tao, ahh…"

Nafas Kris tertahan, d itambah dengan efek sedikit terkejut —kentara jelas dari wajahnya. "Hei sayang, dengarkan aku," dia menatap kedalam bola mata hitam itu, ingin memastikan apakah panda tercintanya ini baik-baik saja. Rasanya mata Tao agak berbeda, sedikit kehilangan cahaya bahagianya. Walau mereka beratatapan, Kris tidak dapat merasakan sensasi menyenangkan seperti biasa saat ia menatap dalam dan lurus ke dalam bola mata Tao.

"Jadi itu yang menjadi beban pikiran mu selama ini?" lanjut Kris setelah ia puas mencari kebenaran di dalam bola mata hitam itu.

"Entahlah, ge. Banyak yang Tao pikirkan selama ini. Tapi iya, itu memang menjadi salah satu beban pikiran yang selalu Tao pikirkan belakangan ini. Tao terkadang menyesal sudah menjadi seorang Huang Zitao yang di kenal orang sekarang."

Alis mata Kris menukik tajam, "Oh… jadi kau menyesal bertemu denganku?"

" _Bu yaou_!" Tao menarik tangan Kris cepat-cepat, lalu menenggelamkannya kedalam genggaman hangat, "Bukan itu maksud Tao, Wufan. Tao men —menci… err… cinta…"

Yah… sebenarnya Kris juga tau, kalau hanya ia lah yang paling dicintai Tao, tak perlu di goda atau di ganggu seperti apapun, Kris memang tau betul bagaimana isi hati Tao terhadapnya. Istilahnya, kalau Tao di hadapkan kepada tas Gucci _limited edition_ yang hanya di cetak lima buah di seluruh dunia ini dan di berikan padanya secara cuma-cuma, dengan ganti ia 'tak di perbolehkan berbicara dengan Kris 24 jam saja, Tao pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah. —bukan sombong, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu atau memberatkanmu untuk suatu masalah. Karena aku tau, setiap orang pasti punya satu masalah yang tidak bisa di usik orang lain." Kris balas menggenggam tangan Tao, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi begitu lembut menyisir poni Tao, "Tapi aku hanya mau mengingatkan mu tentang satu hal, Tao. Kau harus ingat kalau aku akan selalu disini bersamamu. Kita 'tak perlu pergi ke bioskop, kita bisa menonton di asrama, aku akan usir yang lainnya supaya kita bisa berduan saja."

Lalu Tao tekekeh kecil, "Kau jahat, Wufan."

"Lalu untuk masalah blitz kamera, nanti akan ku pinjamkan kau kacama hitamku." Kris mengembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan, dan meniupnya ke hidung Tao, "Penggemar itu berharga Tao, kita bisa berdiri disini karena mereka, kau harus menghargai mereka. Apa kau 'tak tau bagaimana pengorbanan besar yang mereka lakukan supaya mereka bisa setidaknya mengintip sedikit saja batang hidungmu? Tersenyumlah, walau memang ada beberapa dari para penggemar yang keterlaluan. Tapi mereka berharga Tao, penggemar itu berharga." Timpal Kris panjang lebar.

Tao melunak, mendengar ucapan _gege_ -nya itu, membuat hatinya begitu _plong_ , "Terimakasih, Wufan. Karena kau masih berdiri disamping Tao sampai sekarang."

"Aku pun sebenarnya… juga benci hujan." Ucap Kris lalu menyandarkan punggungnya —tanpa melepaskan genggaman mereka pastinya. "Aku benci hujan saat mereka menghantam tubuhku padahal aku masih di luar dan 'tak punya tempat berlindung. Tapi…"

Kris berdeham sebentar, menyingirkan sesuatu yang menggelitik tenggorokannya. Sementara Tao, ia hanya merasa kalau itu hanya efek dramatis yang dibuat-buat sang _gege_. "Lanjutkan, _ge_."

"Aku mendadak menyukai hujan, saat aku berada di tempat yang teduh bersamamu. Mengamati hujan saat kau, orang yang sangat aku cintai sedang menggenggam tanganku erat-erat."

Tao menutup kedua matanya dengan satu telapak tangannya –menangis. Saat hatinya benar-benar ragu dan bimbang, ia terkadang lupa kalau ada satu pria yang benar-benar berdiri di sampingnya, yang menyemangatinya walau ia jatuh, yang bersamanya saat ia sedih, yang hadir dengan gelak canda-tawa saat dirinya lelah, yang akan selalu ada di hadapannya setiap kali ia menghembuskan nafas.

Kris memajukan punggungnya, ia menurunkan tangan Tao cepat-cepat, "Sudah tua masih nangis. Kau tidak malu sama anak TK yang ditinggal kerja orang tuanya?" ucap Kris —bercanda.

Kris lalu menarik leher Tao hingga kening mereka bersentuhan sangat lekat, sehingga keduanya dapat merasakan hangatnya terpaan hembusan nafas yang menyapu setiap inci wajah tampan mereka. Tao begitu menikmati momen ini. Ia kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, bersiap kalau-kalau sang _gege_ menciumnya. Namun setelah menunggu agak lama, ia tidak meraskan apapun terjadi di bibirnya, atau di setiap inci wajahnya yang lain.

"Gege…"

"Jangan Ge-er kau, Panda. Aku tidak mau menciummu, kau flu kan? Suaramu agak berdengung, aku 'tak mau ketularan!"

"GEGE!" Tao kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya, namun gerakan menjauh itu langsung cepat-cepat di tahan Kris.

"Cium aku."

"Tadi kau bilang kau takut ketularan."

"Masa bodoh dengan flu. Cepat cium aku!" gumam Kris pelan sementara Tao tersenyum, lalu ke duanya pun menutup mata.

"Hayoo… kalian ngapain heeeh?" Kemudian suara Chen terdengar tepat di sebelah mereka.

Ah… Jongdae, bisa baca suasana nggak sih?

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

OKEH-OKEH! SIAPA YANG NGGAK NONTON KONSER SUJU? MARI KITA ANGKAT LIGHT STIK SAMA-SAMA DI DEPAN KOMPI SAMBIL TEREAK "OPPAAA… OPPAA!"  
Kudu ngapain author kalo temen author pada pamer-pamer di instagram? Apa author un-follow mereka aja ya? Ntahlah… semoga aja pas balik ke medan, temen author di serodok sapi wedus di tengah jalan. AMIIN!

Dan TA-RAA! Inilah hasil dari galau author yang menumpuk-numpuk. Kasus si Tao mau angkat kaki lah, si Lay juga di gosipin mau ikutan hengkang lah, si Xiumin ngapus instagram lah, si Kris masih semangat nyosor bibir cewek lah, si Luhan makin manly lah si Sehun caper ama Miranda Kerr lah… ah… author kudu ottokeh?

Author udah buat cerita sequel tentang cerita lapuk **Kisah EXO dan Tukang Pijat Urut Panggilan**. Lalu chapter rating-eM **When I'm Gone** Juga hampir kelar. Doa'in yee, semoga bisa menghibur readers. So, kayak biasa ya, dengan rendah hati author minta fol/fav dan reviewsnya… kritik &saran juga author terima, tapi tolong jangan _bash_ ya, author nggak kuat…

Sampai jumpa lagi, I love you(?)


End file.
